The Dex! Lucario! Episode 40!
|image=40.jpg|Epnumber=40|airdate=10 Dec 2013|people=PokeKellz, Alex|producer=Jirard Khalil, Michael Barryte|editor=Rival Jimmy |previous=Cubone|next=Salamence}} The Dex! Lucario! Episode 40! is the fortieth episode of The Dex! Trivia and Battle Strategy Series. It's hosted by Myth Trainer Alex and Pokekellz and it covers the Aura Pokémon, Lucario! It aired on December 10th, 2013 and can be viewed here. "Every week on The Dex, Alex and PokeKellz present battle strategy and trivia for a different Pokemon! This week, it's Lucario, the Aura Pokemon, as chosen by @Bramblefire321, winner of our 50k Facebook contest!!" - YouTube Description Intro Trivia * Lucario resembles a dog with spikes on its paws and baggy blue pants. * It evolves from Riolu when leveled up with max happiness, but only during the daytime. * Lucario is based off of the Jackal. Lucario also draws inspiration from Anubis, who is based on the Jackal as well. * Anubis judges people based off of their lives, and determines if they go to heaven or hell. * Lucario can read the aura of all living things, which is very similar to what Anubis does. * With these abilities, the Fighting-type seems misleading. However Lucario also resembles an ancient Egyptian boxer, explaining the fur that resembles boxing shorts. * Lucario is one of very few non-legendaries to star in a movie. That movie, "Lucario and the Mystery of Mew", came out before Diamond and Pearl, so many assumed Lucario was a Legendary Pokemon. Pokémon Etymology * The "ar" in Lucario's name seems to reference its aura reading abilities. * Lucario's name backwards is "Oiracul", which is a corruption of "Oracle". Oracles are all-seeing mystics, which is exactly what Lucario is. * Its name could also come from "lupaster", a subspecies of Golden Jackal. * Part of its name could also come from "Cairo", a city in Egypt, and "Pharoh", the term for the ruler of ancient Egypt. Battle Strategy ' Physical Sweeper ' * Item: Life Orb * Ability: Inner Focus * Nature: Adamant (+Attack, -Sp. Attack) * EVs: 252 Atk / 252 Spe / 4 HP * Moves: ** Swords Dance ** Close Combat ** Crunch ** ExtremeSpeed * Life Orb allows you to hit as hard as possible while allowing you to switch moves, Inner Focus prevents you from getting flinched by Fake Out. * Setting up a Swords Dance will give you huge damage output if you can find the time. * Close Combat is a hard hitting STAB, and Crunch gives coverage against Psychic and Ghost-types. * ExtremeSpeed is good if you need to pick off a foe that's faster than you. 'Random Thoughts' * Ice Punch can help against threatening Ground-types. * Justified + Lucarios 4x resistance to Dark can give him free stat boosts if you play him right. Gallery LucIntro.jpg|Intro 40Card.jpg|Pokemon Title Card 40Etymology.jpg|Lucario Pokemon Etymology 40.jpg 40Set.jpg|Battle Set 40End.jpg|End Card Battle Strategy Old.JPG Lucario Category:Lucario Category:Fighting-type Pokémon Category:Steel-type Pokémon Category:Pokémon Etymology Category:Life Orb Category:Swords Dance Category:Crunch Category:Extreme Speed Category:Close Combat Category:Justified Category:Ice Punch Category:Inner Focus